journey into darkness
by pagemaster43
Summary: join carlos on his vacation to bright falls where he will have an experience that he will never forget.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer:I do not own alan wake that belongs to remedy and i do not own big time rush they belong to nick.

AN:I hope you enjoy this story i am working on.

prolouge:

Carlos pov: I have always wanted to be a writer just like my cousin Alan Wake so i started out with fantasy then mystery stories it wasn't till later on that i decided to try my hand at horror but that was two years ago.I guess you could say i was a writer but i haven't been able to write anything for two years.

For two years i have had real bad writers block it got so bad that i started drinking and when i drink i get angry and frustrated it is a surprise that my wife alexa has put up with so has put up with the media she has put up with my drinking and my outbursts i guess that is what you get when you marry a writer not to mention she also puts up with my editor and friend james and james aren't the best of friends but the one thing they both have in common is that they love me so for me they put up with each other.

Alexa must have realized the media and outbursts had become too much because she had decided that a vacation was overdue so she told me that we were going on vaction to bright falls it was also more than likely a last ditch effort to save our last time i had heard anything about bright falls was when my cousin had mentioned that his wife alice was taking him there on vacation and that was the last i had heard from him during this vacation i might find out what happend to my cousin and his wife.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Carlos pov: The car finally rumbled to a stop after hours of boring sceanary we had finally arrived at bright falls it wasn't to hard to tell that you had arrived they had a sign that was as big as a bus that said welcome to bright told me we had to go meet a george stucky to get the keys to the place that we were staying at i thought great the sooner we get the keys and location of the place the better. I really didn't want to be around alot of people i was still grumpy from the ride and plus i really didn't want to be here at all but in spite of that i came here for alexa thinking that it would make her stretching our legs and me mumbling some things under my breath we got back into the car it took a few turns of the key to start up the old 1976 chevy impala you got to love a woman that has a classic a few more minutes of driving around we stopped at the oh deer diner alexa said we needed to gas up and that george stucky should be i could get out of the car my phone rang it was james hey man i said i am fine i answerd james question and told him i would talk to him later and hung up then i got out of the car and headed into the diner.

Alexa's pov:As i watched the love of my life get out of the car and go into the diner i started to think back to a few years ago when he wasn't always frustrated but that was when he was able to write which was before he found out that his cousin was missing and so was his cousin's since the day of the dissaperance carlos has not been able to write and i have dealt with the outbursts and the drinking but the one person that has taken and dealt with more of the outbursts is his editor and best friend james and james have been best friends for years even before me and carlos got together. Me and james have never been real good friends but we both love carlos so we tolerate each other and i know we both have carlos's best intention's in mind which is why i agreed with james when he called me and said that he thought it would be good if carlos went on vacation.

James pov:I know carlos has had a hard time writing lately and that has got to be frustrating there has been nights when carlos has called me and vented to me and i would say just take it easy man something will come to you but it never did and on top of that his cousin has been missing for a while now.I know me and alexa don't see eye to eye but i understand what she is going through seeing someone you care about hurt and angry all the time and not knowing what to do is very of people think with me being carlos's editor that all i care about is the money that his books generate but with me being his best friend his well being is first and formost that is why i called alexa up and told her that i thought it was a good idea that carlos go on vacation and take some time away from the city.

Carlos pov:As i walked into the diner my wife drove to go get gas the diner was like any diner you would find in a small town like bright falls and for a bit i had forgot that there were towns like this where everybody knows to the oh deer diner my name is rose said the woman behind the counter of the diner hey my name is i know who you are carlos i am a big fan said rose. "I am a really big fan" i could have swore she was flirting with me there for a second but i pushed it to the back of my mind and i asked i am looking for a george stucky do know where he is?He should be in the bathroom just head to the back i started to head towards the bathroom the hallway leading to the bathroom was very dark as i started to walk into the dark hallway this old bag lady warned me not to go into the told me that the dark was dangorous and that i should becarefull i said ok i will make sure i do that in a sarcastic tone i never was superstitous and i never beleived that there was anything that could get me in the dark.I walked into the dark hallway as i walked to the bathroom the hallway was so dark that i almost couldn't see my own hand in front of my face i finally reached the bathroom door i knocked on the door stucky i called out and no answer.I turned around to walk back up the hallway when all of a sudden i came face to face with a man " couldn't be present unfortunatly he has took ill"said the man but here are the keys and directions to my cabin i will be by later see you and your wife i i was heading back out of the hallway my phone rang it said unknown i answerd the other end sounded like it was breaking hello i said "leave please leave bright falls before it is to late carlos" who is this i asked "please leave" and then the phone hung up.I stood there looking at the phone for a few seconds that call was weird the voice sounded familliare but i didn't know where from i walked out of the diner was waiting for me in her car outside of the diner headed out of the diner door got in the car gave alexa the directions and then we headed to the cabin.

George stucky's pov:Hey wait pena misses pena your keys you forgot your keys.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Dark Place

Alan's pov:I have been in the dark place for so long that i have lost count of the days it feels like i have been in this place for an eternity.I have encounterd things so horrible that it makes the nightmares people normally have seem like a cake walk and i have participated in a cake walk before.I have also encounterd a foe that goes by the name he is my evil double he looks like he walks like me and he even talks like me but he is not me he is down right sadistic and evil and if he gets what he wants we are all screwed.

's pov:Hey there buddy how's it going you have been up to something haven't you honestly think you can escape this place have you forgot that you no longer in charge i am in charge."This is my game these are my rules and i always win" you can't stop me and even if you do manage to find me and stop me by then i will have had my hands on everything you love.

Alan's pov:"Show yourself you bastard show yourself where are you" i swear if you hurt alice i swear i will kill you.

's pov:Who said anything about alice hahaha last time i checked you had a cousin who was also a writer and he has such a beautifull wife don't you think hahahaha maybe i will them a visit hahaha.

Alan's pov:Don't you even dare think about doing anything to them you bastard do you hear me if you lay so much as a finger on them i swear when i get out of here i will travel to the ends of the earth i will hunt you down and i will obleterate you and i won't stop till i do.

's pov:Sure buddy sure you will well it has been fun but i have some people to greet and i have go ruin your life but i will see you later hahaha tata for now hahahaha. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlos pov: We finally got to the cabin at 5:00 in the evening I was so relieved that I didn't have to be in a car anymore. Ever since we left the diner my mind kept racing back to my encounter with the mysterious stranger that had given me the key and directions something was off about him I just felt uneasy around him. I got mine and alexa's bags out of the trunk and started to head down the walk way towards the cabin. From the outside it looked like a house from the 70's it was old and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. The boards creaked as I walked up the steps leading to the porch I got to the door set down the bags I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key to the cabin I put the key in the in the key hole unlocked the door turned the nob and the door opened. After the door opened I stepped inside it was so dark I couldn't see anything I fumbled around until I found the light switch I flicked the switch and the lights came on. While alexa unpacked our stuff and put it away I stepped out of the cabin to check out the island. The island was secluded and quiet it was peaceful which is what I needed it had been so long since our last vacation that I had forgot what a vacation was.

Alexa's pov: As I stood in the bedroom unpacking our clothes I thought finally we made it. I had planning this vacation for a while that I was starting to think that it wasn't going to happen. The last few years has been rough going with Carlos finding out that his cousin Alan had gone missing along with his wife and that Carlos hasn't been able to write anything in two years the drinking hasn't helped matters either. Now that we are at bright falls maybe Carlos will be able to write once again. I don't give James much credit but I have to give it to him this time this vacation was all his idea.


End file.
